Lone Wanderer Vs Maxson
by thecooliestPC
Summary: This fanfic is my version of the journal of the Lone Wanderer from Fallout 3. It takes place just after the DLC of Broken Steel. The Lone Wanderer servers the Brotherhood of Steel for awhile, and eventually leaves to explore the rest of Old America. If you know your lore, it's heavily hinted that Maxson and the more traditionalist BoS killed the Lyons and their followers.


Hi, thanks for checking out my dumb headcanon for fallout 4.

Basically I didn't much like the vanilla story of the Sole Survivor and I had recently just completed a full modded playthrough of fallout 3. I love to mod and I love fallout. So I created a mod list for my playthrough to match up with my headcanon, and then ended up writing this for some reason.

This fanfic is my version of the journal of the Lone Wanderer from Fallout 3. It takes place just after the DLC of Broken Steel. The Lone Wanderer servers the Brotherhood of Steel for awhile, and eventually leaves to explore the rest of Old America. I tried to include as many lore friendly locales and references as I could. The only not so lore friendly aspect of this journal is the age of the Lone Wanderer. I did this because I prefered my LW to be a bit younger during the events of Fallout 4.

I haven't finished it and I am going to continue writing more journal entries until I finish this playthrough. If you for some reason feel like editing or commenting on this, go right ahead. I am only posting this here because I enjoyed writing this and maybe one other person will enjoy reading it

If you also love to mod and want to check out my mod list, message me.

* * *

**Dead End.**

* * *

_10.2.2082_

_-Fuck Vault Tec._

_They said they were helping us. This place was supposed to be safe. A place where rehabilitation was nothing but inevitable. It may have been the end of the world for most, but for us lost souls, it was a new beginning._

_I was grateful for the chance to start over. We all were. We've had our struggles the last five years, but the time we spent here turned us to family. Any one of us would have been happy to play out the rest of our lives in here._

_And now this._

_They knew what they were doing. They weren't trying to help us._

_I never thought I would see this shit again. Why would I? But now here we are, with a whole lifetime's worth of the stuff laid out in front of us like a god damned department store window display. And it was there the whole time!_

_Some cracked right away. Grabbed what they could and ran off to get high. There was fighting._

_I hid. Nothing I could have done to help anyone._

_I am still hearing gunshots._

_I'm not ready to give up what I had here..._

_I thought I was over the stuff. I thought if I ever saw it again, it wouldn't have power over me. I was wrong. It's taking every ounce of my willpower to stay here locked in my room..._

_I can't take it anymore. No reason to stay sober. It's just as messed up down here as it is up there. I need something to help me cope._

_I don't care about the program anymore. I don't care. I don't. I don't. I really don't._

_I'm going to go out and be with my friends. I hope somebody is left..._

* * *

_8.12.2278_

Sarah found me this holo-journal while scavenging an old vault. Said I should wipe it and "tell my story". I've never been the best writer but she seemed real excited for me to tell it. I remember Mr. Brotch told me not to worry when he stuck me with the Vault Loyalty Inspector job because "You don't have to do anything creative."

I don't know how much I'll use this and I dont think anyones gonna be reading it anytime soon, but I guess I'll try. Don't wanna wipe this tape though.

She found herself a nice necklace too.

* * *

_9.1.2278_

The Rivet City guys have been complaining about an "intricate bandit syndicate" that's been hitting their aqua pura caravans for weeks. I thought Scribe Bigsley was supposed to encourage them to be self-reliant. They can't continue to rely on the Brotherhood for every gang that messes with them. Ever since Lyons decided to be the one to facilitate the water coming from Purity all we've had is errands coming from anyone who needs water. And thats everybody. The people here need to know the brotherhood won't be here forever, and I might not be either.

* * *

_9.15.2278_

That "intricate bandit syndicate" is dealt with. It was just a fucking gang of raider assholes led by the human garbage named Jack Split. Rivet City has a good thing going. It's peaceful, lawful, and tries to help anyone who comes by. But their reliance on outside help is not good for security. Brotherhood has really been cleaning up the Capital Wasteland, but most people are leaving Rivet because it's not the safest place anymore. Big Town got huge, Republic of Dave instead of 4 people it's 30 people and much bigger under the rule of Rosie(you're welcome). Then there's Megaton, thriving as always. They convinced the Brotherhood to let them haul some of the scrap from Adams Air Force Base to expand, WITH help from Brotherhood caravans. Doesn't look much different either, just bigger(if you don't know your history, it was originally made out of an old 747 plane ).

Problem is a lot of the knights and some scribes are starting to disagree with how much time and resources Lyons is devoting to the rest of the wastes without compensation. They're really starting to sound like those BoS purists, the Brotherhood Outcasts(damn cool power armor). Especially Rothschild, Artemis, and Arthur. Even though the kid is 15 people take stock in his "opinions"(which is just whatever Rothschild usually tells him) because he's the descendant of Roger Maxson, founder of the BoS. Well I suppose it's fair to say I'm 18 and Three-Dog calls me "Messiah" over the radio, which is just false advertising and propaganda to say the least. Love the guy though. Doubt anyone here has the brass to stage a coup against Lyons, and not to brag, but especially not while I'm here.

* * *

_10.23.2278_

Elder Owyn Lyons of the East Coast chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel passed last night in his sleep. Old age? 75 years is considered rare in the wastes, but he was surrounded by more or less brilliant physicians and still had it in him to fight. Doesn't matter. Sentinel Sarah Lyons will succeed him. Everyone's told her that it's one of the better ways to go. She hasn't spoke much since she found out. The Succession Ceremony is tomorrow.

* * *

_11.15.2278_

Sarah has been colder than her usual for awhile. Suppose its natural, but she's been going on combat missions non-stop. Knew she wouldn't slow down when she became Elder but didn't think she'd speed up. Been trying to keep with her to make sure nothing happens. The Brotherhood really needs her as a leader. The entire chapter is highly stressed with all that's going on and there's not even a real war to worry about. Political issues, Aqua Pura bureaucracy, caravan runs, and everybody from initiate to sentinel is running errands from rivet city to even farther north in the decayed tribelands of northern old Virginia. Mostly uncharted, but without water at the moment. And with less than half of the chapter beginning to regret the path of actually helping people, the people of the Capital Wasteland needs her even more.

* * *

_4.29.2279_

Haven't written in a while. Still don't know why I write, just feels like I have to.

I left the brotherhood, felt it was time to move on, see the world as they say. Or at least what's left.

Sarah has turned out to be a great and strong Elder and the chapter has continued helping the Wasteland, at least for now. Before I made sure to keep Sarah on the ground about the political issues and keep everyone in line. They've also begun spreading south. No idea how far they'll go. Atlanta, maybe? Probably a dead city, as most of the old capitals are I hear. Don't really know though do we?

Whatever Sarah and I had fizzled out. The reasons don't matter.

As of now I am leaving The Pitt. Desolate place full to the brim with slavers, or at least it was. Before I left Paladin Kodiak told me a depressing story about this place, thought I might visit. Place has, or had some disease tha.. Eh nevermind. Don't feel like telling that story just yet. Just need to get to find a place to fill up. Funny, my first year out of the vault was devoted to getting the literal "megatons" of clean water we had into the hands of everyone in the wasteland, and now I'm out of water with none for miles.

* * *

_8.2.2279_

Been on foot for awhile. Just about out of ammo. Charon and me decided to part ways. Said something about Vermont and a place for him there. Least I still got Dogmeat. So far my "quest" to discover uncharted civilizations and make contact has gotten me nothing but a map of the middle of the east coast: Capital Wasteland, Philly, The Pitt, Monroeville, lots of small places dying in a variety of ways out all over old Ohio. Was warned many times to skip whatever resides in old West Virginia. Place called Appalachia. Definitely gonna check it out eventually.

Heard from the Citadel that the Midwestern Brotherhood is stationed all over the midwest of old America, hence the name. Don't know anything about them, just the name. No contact with the East Chapter or the West, least not for awhile.

I'll be in Illinois soon. Heard something about "The City of Shine" from some scavenger family.

* * *

_8.26.2279_

Well whatever Rock Falls was before it's nothing now. It's been decimated. Not shining much now. A couple of smaller villages said something about monsters in steel with giant hawks raining fire. 3 guesses as to who that is.

* * *

_9.2.2279_

Met a man in Jefferson City with an interesting hobby. Well, less interesting than the common raider hobby of body mutilation art. He dubs himself "The Powered Blacksmith" He apparently uses old world power armor and scavenged scrap to turn power armor into functional art, then sells it. Says he makes a killing selling to the Red Stingers. Apparently a group of anti-BoS wastelanders stole some power armor from the Midwestern chapter and got a taste for his special custom armor.

Think I might try my hand at it.

* * *

**CORRUPTED ENTRIES**

Err 7x0009540684zz9

Server 11

* * *

_11.20.2285_

Making my way back now. Ending up stopping short of the Zion near Nevada. Some life left in the midwest, and some massive powers in the far west of New California. Decided to let it be. I have a tendency to involve myself in anything with a cause. I'd probably be there for years. I'm sure there's another wanderer who can do some good there.

* * *

_2.14.2286_

Just heard interesting things about New York. Terminal entries in both the Citadel and the Great Gravestone Libraries in Kansas City say New York was "gone". Apparently it was hit harder than DC, Boneyard, and Chicago. But there's too many rumors about a thriving section of the city. Something about the tallest city in the darkest place. Probably rumors but I'll never know til I go. But I think I'll stop by the Capital before I go. Got a long way to go.

Was getting bored of the midwest since I met the BoS chapter here. Bunch of isolationists and purist bastards. I see why Lyons betrayed orders.

* * *

_6.13.2286_

It's been 9 years since I left the vault. 26 years old. Cliche as it is it feels like it's been 50. The years truly wear you down in the Wastes, if you can live long enough. Makes me really wonder how the hell Lyons managed.

* * *

_9.1.2286_

About to arrive in the Capital. Thankfully I found a large caravan to ease the journey. Surprisingly it's an Aqua Pura caravan. They had just dropped off the last of the water in Springfield.

* * *

_10.3.2286_

Sarah is dead.

* * *

_10.16.2286_

They told me she was killed in combat. Elder Sarah Lyons was the best of the fucking best and she was with the Pride on a routine run. Killed by a mutie? Bullshit. I don't know what happened but I do know that Arthur Maxson is now Elder and he has recanted many of Owyn Lyons initiatives including the protection of wastelanders.

* * *

_10.18.2286_

They have refused to let me back into the Citadel on Maxson's orders. Who the hell does this kid think he is? When Gunny was killed I was the one who did his damn training. Let alone what I've done for this chapter.

* * *

_10.20.2286_

They fucking killed her. The majority of the chapter had grown tired of the Lyons break of the traditional BoS mission. So they sent her out with Knight Artemis(now Sentinel) and slaughtered the Pride and their own elder. This will not stand.

* * *

_11.5.2286_

I got word that Artemis and a small group of knights went on a run out for tech in Springfield. I hired some Talon Company Mercs. A squad and I ambushed them and slaughtered them.

* * *

_11.15.2286_

I'm at war with the East Coast Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. I've been moving trying to stay hidden so I can strike. Not sure what this war will accomplish. My hope is that if I can kill Arthur Maxson, Artemis, and his other loyal backers, I can somehow convince the rest of them to stand down. But I just don't know if that's possible. The Paladins of the Pride were all killed. Whispers that the Outcasts have rejoined the chapter under Maxson. It truly seems that the East Coast is irrevocably tainted the way the Midwestern chapter has. And if that's true the only two options I have is to protect who I can, advise the people of the Capital to serve, and retreat. Either that or rid the world of another dangerous power. The Enclave, the Mariposa Remnants, the Pitt Slavers, the Zetas. The list goes on.

* * *

_12.1.2286_

Rivet City has been sacked by the East Coast chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel led by Elder Maxson. They stole their power supply and whatever tech and research was in the science bay. The people of Rivet City resisted. They were destroyed.

* * *

_1.3.2287_

I was staying at an old Nuka-Cola Storehouse until I found out what happened. I've since moved to a small SOC Institute installation, the one Gabe and I flooded with rads. I had "cleaned" the place out and secured it. Still irradiated to hell, was basically living in a hazmat. Maxson got word from some of the nearby locale that I was there and sent in a very large squadron to find and eliminate me. Guess they allow recruits now? That place had everything I owned but what I had on me. I was out for a drink in Big Town with just my gun and a 100 or so caps. Was planning on continuing this war, but can't do shit with what I've got now. And if I go guns blazing I'd never make it past the bunker doors to Maxson. The people of the Capital are behind me, but they would only be my shield. If I want them to live I've got to play this smart and tell them to surrender. No idea what I'm going to do here with the whole BoS after me.

* * *

_2.10.2287_

Just visited Pinkerton. Just a nice face lift. Just don't recognize myself.

* * *

_2.14.2287_

So I ended up deciding to trade off my Pip Boy for an old tanker for passage to New York. They still need some parts for the tanker and won't be leaving for months. And about the Pip Boy, it's a massive red flag to anyone whos looking for me. I picked up an old Robco Industries series 2000 model PipBoy at a Robco Commercial Center. It works fine, no real differences except its not bound to my wrist. Little annoying but less conspicuous. Doesn't come with a flashlight, geiger counter, or even a radio. I'm sure I can do something about that.

* * *

_2.17.2287_

Arthur led his damn army to every major city in the Capital Wasteland. I've set up camp Girdershade. Thankfully this place hasn't drawn any attention, or grown at all. Still a two shack set up, one's empty. Apparently Ronald and Sierra had a kid but Sierra left him with the kid in search of something having to do with the president of Nuka-Cola and immortality? Lovely.

They've starved me of any resource I have; armaments, caps, and allies here in the Capital. My face maybe different but if they find Pinkerton they find me here. I've got no choice but to leave the capital to it's fate with Maxson's Brotherhood for now. -

* * *

_3.18.2287_

I will never forget what they've done. I will see them end.

* * *

**CORRUPTED ENTRIES**

Err 7x0009540684zz2

Server 27

* * *

_9.6.2287_

As of now I am leaving the Capital Wasteland on that old tanker to New York in search of that "tall place in the darkness". If I can find it before the BoS can sink their teeth into it I may be able to stop them. I know Maxson intends to spread his reach as long as he can, even fight the Midwest chapter over territory if he so chooses eventually. Rivet City, Rock Falls, Junk City, Big Town, Canterbury, Megaton, Vault 101, the Lyons line, and whatever else. They stop at nothing to strip any kind of technology from anyone they can and eventually dominate the people they steal from. They are a monarchy with no thought of the wasteland's welfare, only their own. And if they are met with resistance their first instinct is to use unrestrained force.

* * *

_10.23.2287_

Suppose it's only poetic that I get thrown overboard and wake up on a small floating rig out near the coast. No clue as to where I am though. Probably not New York as I had planned. There's a large island to the north and on the coast to my east. I can see a large city but no identifying features. Guess I gotta swim.

* * *

_10.23.2287(cont)_

I really don't have enough ammo to deal with any of this. Mirelurks, ghouls, and raiders all around downtown. The island didn't have anything interesting. Well, except a 20 ft tall mirelurk of sorts. Didn't mess with it. Like I said I just don't have the ammo. Don't even have the weapons. Lost most of my shit when they threw me and my duffle bag out into the damn ocean. I'm running a 10mm N99 pistol and just my long johns. And beanie. Ofcourse I put my gear away in my quarters. You try lugging around all that armor and weapons all day long.

* * *

_10.24.2287_

Spent the night at a farm; Nordhagen. Helped them out with some raiders after they gave me a bit of ammo. They seem like good people. Set up shop in an old sewage plant. Went on about how it's the most fertile soil in the Commonwealth. Guess that's where I am. Old Massachusetts, Boston probably. Gonna try to find a place to trade for resources. The family spoke about a big city downtown, but he's never been.

* * *

_10.27.2287_

Just been trying to avoid all the raider gangs, without my kit I am totally helpless.

* * *

_10.28.2287_

Only raider I ran into managed to not see me. I pried a sharp shank of metal of a car and slit th.. yea and finally got a bit of gear. Some homemade shit though. 9mm pistol, made out of old plumbing? And some various narcotics. Maybe I can overdose my enemies? Yea, fun.

* * *

_10.29.2287_

Encountered a group of people wearing old military gear. Seem dangerous. Gotta keep a note of their presence, try to see how big their operation is. I think they're just raiders with bigger guns.

* * *

_11.2.2287_

A lot has happened the last few days. Been exploring downtown looking for this big city.

* * *

_11.3.2287_

Found it. Diamond City. Bunch of people living in a baseball stadium. Lots of interesting people and opportunities here. Met a woman in charge of the newspapers here. Can't believe they even have a newspaper in place.

* * *

_11.3.2287_

Met the kid in charge of Diamond City radio. It's no GNR but at least they've got good music.

* * *

_11.6.2287_

Been traveling north, finding more small settlements everywhere. Most of them mentioned something about the Minutemen. From what I gathered they were a large group of vigilantes who helped out the local villages around the Commonwealth. Apparently they had a big falling out and lost most of their people at a place called Quincy. I was by there and it is definitely a base for that group of raider-like military men. There's gotta be a story there.

* * *

_11.19.2287_

Ran into something interesting in an old town. A group of wastelanders led by a guy named Preston(wearing an old colonial soldier outfit with some interesting tech) held up in an old museum surrounded by raiders. I was able to help them out. They're apparently "the last of the minutemen". There's 6 of them left. I escorted them to an old neighborhood and tried my best to help them build up. Same kinda thing I did at Nordhagen.

* * *

_11.20.2287_

Preston gave me some information on the Commonwealth. I've got a alotta places to go see. Apparently there used to be a sort of coalition between 15 villages here, with the Minutemen as their army of sorts. It was pretty successful until the apparent Institute sent an android to kill all of the representatives. The Commonwealth Provisional Government. I knew the Institute was in Massachusetts but I never expected for them to be so close. The only interaction I've had with them was when Dr. Zimmer was looking for his pet android. Unfortunately for him and my reputation with the Institute I put a bullet in his head for the android and this "Railroad". Never got to talk to any agents from that group for longer than a minute. This could get interesting.

* * *

_11.21.2287_

So Preston gave me an interesting offer, one that very well be what I've been looking for. He gave me the full story of the Minutemen and their downfall. He then told me he realized how much I've done for the local villages here and asked me if I would lead the Minutemen, as General. I'm not kidding. This guy barely knows me and he is handing me the rank of General of a long dead army. I mean it is just him and a few stragglers guarding Sanctuary(his small town), but this could be the fighting force I've been looking for. I said I'd do it.

* * *

_12.6.2287_

So the past two weeks have been very busy. I've gotten in contact with about 10 settlements and set up a supply line between them all. They've also all agreed to join the Minutemen. Within the month there should be a lot of resources spread around between us. I don't know what the real end goal is just yet, still formulating. Honestly I'm tired of being a community organizer, really miss the Capital sometimes. Think I'm gonna go out on a supply run for a bit.

* * *

**CORRUPTED ENTRIES**

Err 7x0009540684zz0

Server 42

* * *

_2.9.2287_

Don't even know what to write anymore. Since I've been here so much has happened. Way to much diplomacy for my style. But its what I'm here for. Haven't heard anything from my usual info drops about the Bos. Usually means my runners are dead, no way Maxson isn't on the move.

* * *

_2.10.2287_

The Commonwealth is a seriously strange place compared to anywhere I've been. It doesn't seem to be hit as hard as the rest of the big cities. There's a lot more going on and is much less desolate. Especially compared to the Capital. Even so I expected a place so filled with people to be at least somewhat organized. But it's just the opposite, the only place here that can really defend itself is Diamond City, but they're falling apart from the inside with this android("synths as they call") problem. The people everywhere are on edge, turning on each other. I assume the Institute is sending androids to "replace people" in order to either gather information or something worse. Would love to see what they're up to. Only communication I ever had was with one of their top scientists, although he's dead.

* * *

_2.11.2287_

Quick update on my status. Got a good kit to defend myself, no power armor just yet, minutemen army is more of a small squadron at the moment, although it's not because of a lack of people willing, just a lack of gear and maybe a safe place to defend from, train up some wastelanders.

* * *

_2.12.2287_

Found something really interesting, Vault 81. Never read anything about this vault in any of the Citadel, Enclave databases, or even the data I lifted off of the Midwest Bos Alpha terminals. They are still up and running, 96 dwellers still operating, almost exactly like Vault 101 except much bigger and have been doing slightly open trade with the outside for awhile. Entry cost me some fusion cores but I'd say it was worth it. They interrogated me for about an hour or two, in classic vault isolationist fashion. When I was actually let into the main atrium this sweet little kid gave me the tour. It's kind of surreal being here, like I stepped back into my childhood. They have good trade, good food, but of course they got problems that need solving like everyone else. Only a matter of time of when they ask me.

* * *

_2.13.2287_

Not one night I'm here and something interesting goes down. Among several different peoples simple problems of drug abuse, leaving the vault, and a lost cat, apparently there is a closed off section of the vault that the tour kid got into. Bitten by a molerat and fell into a solipsistic coma. Fun stuff. Course they say I need to get in there, kill the infected mole rats, get some of their blood, and bring it back. I'll let you know how it goes.

* * *

_2.13.2287(continued)_

Okay so as I was half expecting, this vault isn't one of the few lucky control vaults. It's one of the test vaults. I'll save you the long read, basically they were trying to infect the population with lots of different deadly diseases in order to..see what happened? Doesn't matter, the old overseer found out, trapped them in, and let em die. Interestingly though, I did happen to find a new friend. Curie, short for "Contagious Vulnerability Robotic Infirmary Engineer. A self-aware Miss Nanny with a great intellect and a morose sense of humor. Anyways, got the cure back to the kid, managed not to get infected myself somehow. And ofcourse in traditional fashion, now most of the dwellers have started to put more trust in outsiders. Swear I think my life just keeps repeating the same story with every group of people I help.

* * *

_2.17.2287_

I picked up a radio transmission near Lexington. This is what it said:

"_This is Scribe Haylen of Reconnaissance Squad Gladius to any unit in transmission range. Authorization Arx. Ferrum. Nine. Five. Our unit has sustained casualties and we're running low on supplies. We're requesting support or evac from our position at Cambridge Police Station. Automated message repeating…"_

Scribe, Arx, Ferrum. Brotherhood, Maxson's chapter. Knew they'd be trying to spread but Boston? This quickly? Reconnaissance squad, just scouts so far. If I were to engage main base would find out pretty quickly I imagine. And if they're scouting it means they're here for one of three reasons. Old tech, the rumors about the Institute location here, or they know I'm here. Although I'm pretty sure they think I'm out west as far away as possible, unless they found out about the ship ride to New York. It's more likely the Institute. Reports of synthetic humans? Maxson's gotta love that. Big slap in the face to his mantra. I need more time. Minutemen aren't enough of a fighting force to challenge the Bos. The allies I have now aren't enough either. I could try to get in contact with the Railroad again, helped them out before. Even then I don't think they'd be enough. The factions I've met so far just don't have the power, not even together. Gotta think about this.

* * *

_2.19.2287_

Was going on a ghoul run for Sanctuary when I happened on a vault, 111. Seemed to have been a cryo facility. Only one I've ever seen. All of the residents died though. Interestingly though it seems to be foul play, but not by Vault-tec. The scene tells me there was a break in, all of the cryopod dwellers died of heart attacks from being incorrectly defrosted. Except two, man and woman. One on the floor surrounded by roaches, the other in an open pod with a bullet to the chest. Accessing the cryopod recordings gave me the audio file of when she was shot. What I can gather is a man and a small group broke in, took the baby she was holding and killed her. Why the hell would anyone do this? With what resources? The Bos has no reason to spend resources breaking into a highly secured vault just to kidnap a baby. No clue. Gonna take this to Diamond City, mayor mentioned an actual private detective. Could be interesting.

* * *

_2.23.2287_


End file.
